


Finger Trapped

by PausedInTime



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Action, Adventure, Comedy, F/M, Fluff, The Doctor - Freeform, companion - Freeform, doctor who - Freeform, whouffaldi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 23:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5024749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PausedInTime/pseuds/PausedInTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor is fiddling with counterparts of the TARDIS’ interface and forgets he set traps for mutant rats that have been running around the TARDIS scaring Clara, he happens to get his finger trapped in one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finger Trapped

The Doctor appreciates time to himself.

The Doctor couldn’t get enough of time itself. Time never ran out for The Doctor and it never would. It had been a few weeks since they were trapped in an underwater base, a few weeks since Clara Oswald had almost lost him. After they had defeated the Fisher King, they had run straight back into the TARDIS and taken off into a number of different galaxies and planets. They had not spoken of their feelings, The Doctor certainly had not taken Bennett’s advice and told Clara how he felt before it was far too late.

He swallows, his hearts pounding rapidly. He grabs different nails and wires, tapping his sonic sunglasses to program the object together. The TARDIS needed to be repaired, the time machine had not been acting the same. The Doctor had guessed it might have been the fear of almost being destroyed by the daleks, the machine may not be in human form; but she certainly had emotions. 

He fiddles with the counterparts of the machine below its interface, he guesses that Clara may be asleep. The Doctor didn’t need sleep, he could last days and sometimes even weeks without it. He lays down on the floor, the shock of the cold vibrating up and down his spine. The Doctor remembers he used to do this all the time, climb underneath machines as if they were cars he intended to repair. He shoves the part into the machine, hoping it would allow the TARDIS to be more accurate when they land.

The Doctor’s thoughts are bouncing around in his head. About what Bennett had said to Lunn, about Lunn and Cass; his thoughts seem to never stop. Just like time, time never stopped. Even though The Doctor had seen the creation of the world and seen it burn right in front of him, time still went on. Clara Oswald was the light at the end of his dark days, the star that would never stop shining. Clara Oswald would be the end of his dark days, he just needed to keep her alive.

He loses concentration, the part that he just installed into the TARDIS’ mainframe slips from its slot and it is a close call when the object nearly hits The Doctor’s face; but he rolls out of the way and drops down onto the floor. With a long string of groans and a mumbling of ‘stupid bloody TARDIS’ The Doctor hears the light footsteps of Clara running towards the control room, he must have woken her up. 

The Doctor waves his hand once he sees Clara’s head pop out from above him, small hands on the metal bars. He notices that she is wearing her white nightie, the same one she wore on Christmas Day. Her hair falls over her face, the short brown strands suit her much more than her long strands when The Doctor first met Clara Oswald. Her face is full, round and wildly beautiful. Her eyes are inflating again but The Doctor knows it isn’t because she is upset, it’s because he just fell right into the heart of the TARDIS; where his machine lived and breathed. 

He rolls over, spotting the object he was trying to place into the TARDIS. The Doctor doesn’t look and he reaches for the object, his eyes trained on the beauty that is Clara Oswald. She stays there, eyes wide with panic. He knows that she’s scared his hurt himself, he gives her a thumbs up to tell her he’s okay. As he reaches for the counterpart, his finger gets trapped in something. He has no idea what it is, but he knows it hurts.

He screams, “Clara! Clara! Clara!”

She jumps down instantly, not bothering to walk down the stairs. She kneels down, climbing underneath to reach The Doctor. “Doctor? What is it? Are you okay?”

The Doctor raises his hand, notices his finger is trapped in a mouse trap and scurries from the spot he’s stuck in; bonding over the top of Clara. She grabs him, because she knows he will try and run and lick his wounds in a corner by himself. 

“I’m fine, it’s fine. Will you just let me deal with it by myself? I’m perfectly capable of doing so.”

She ignores him, “Here, let me have a look, stop fussing.”

“You’re a control freak.”

“I am not a control freak.”

“Yes, mam.”

“Stop moving! I’m trying to help you.”

“I can do it myself just fine! It’s just a mouse trap!”

She pauses, her body weight pushing The Doctor further into the floor. “Do you even know how mouse traps work? And why are there mouse traps in the TARDIS?”

“You said you were scared of them,” The Doctor huffs, his body fighting against hers. “So I set some traps. You know, the mutant mouse’s we accidentally brought onto the TARDIS that week we went to the planet of the huge mouse’s.”

Clara nods, her body weight pins him down completely. Her pools of Whiskey coloured eyes concentrate on the cut skin of The Doctor’s finger. “You said it was the planet of the huge guinea pigs! I had no idea we would turn up on a planet full of huge mouse’s. You already knew about my fear, you did it on purpose.”

“Did not,”

“Did too,”

Clara growls at him and yanks the mouse trap from his finger, hoping that it hurt him a little. “But thank you for setting the traps, you ridiculous man.” the Impossible Girl kisses the Time Lord’s cheek, taking the trap away from him.

She stands and climbs back up the stairs, throwing the trap out of the TARDIS’ doors. It wouldn’t do them any good now. Clara feels The Doctor’s eyes watching her and she sways her hips, heart attacking her ribcage in a way that she couldn’t explain. Clara Oswald walks straight back into her bedroom, a spark of excitement rumbles in her stomach. She knows what it feels like to touch The Doctor, to hold his hand, to hug him; that was the thing about Clara, she loved contact.

 

Unfortunately for Clara Oswald, she fell in love far too quickly and far too deeply.

A/N; I tried to write with a different technique [the same as when I’m roleplaying with someone] I hope you all enjoy this, if not… Oops.


End file.
